


Come Home Crawley

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Crawley is Missing. Rosie can't sleep. Twitter is consulted.





	Come Home Crawley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP #9 The Color Purple. Inspired by a missing giraffe. In the same verse as [The Twitter Account of John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325691)? Possibly, twitter handles are consistant.

**ExArmyDoctor** Crawley is missing!

 **UmbrellasAreEssential** I'll alert the media.

 **LestradeAtTheYard** Right, might we have a description? Last known whereabouts? Known associates/accomplices?

 **TheConsultingDetective** Last seen at 7:15 am YESTERDAY at Paddington station. Big Eyes, Purple Hair, Striped socks, 8...er...7 of them. Accomplices include: Snuffles, Bearrington, and Owlbert. 

**ExArmyDoctor** You don't have to be snarky about it  @UmbrellasAreEssential. Just because a child's stuffed spider is unimportant to you. Crawley is Rosie's favorite. She can't sleep without him. Rosie NEEDS sleep.

 **TheConsultingDetective** Rosie's known associates need sleep

 **LandladyTurner** @notyourlandlady needs snacks. 

**UmbrellasAreEssential** I do not do snarky. I have alerted all media outlets both foreign and domestic, MI-5, the transport police, I did not contact Scotland Yard because Lestrade has already collected the pertinent details on the abducted arachnid. 

**ExArmyDoctor** Abducted? 

**UmbrellasAreEssential** It stands to reason  @ExArmyDoctor that if the toy is not found where the child mislayed it, in the lost and found, or in any bins then the most logical conclusion is that it was snatched. 

**LestradeAtTheYard** Look, professionals are great at finding people. Well, we're better than the average person. But the people best at finding stuffies are the parents and caretakers of children with stuffies. 

**DontCallMeHarriet** I'll alert the social media!!!!

 **DontCallMeHarriet** @Adelle , @jk_rowling, @emmawatson. My nibbling Rosie lost their favorite stuffie. His name is Crawley and he is a purple spider with glow in the dark Beetlejuice legs. Rosie has been gutted since their dads lost track of it at Paddington station. Any help? Please RT and Share. #ComeHomeCrawley

 **Umbrellasareesential** What does Crawley have to do with Astronomy?

 **EllaMen-NoPea** @dontcallmeharriet  Stopped @NetworkRailPAD on my lunch hour Had a look. Didn't find anything. Checked Lost and found. Lost and found was aware of the Crawley situation. #ComeHomeCrawley

 **BrexitorBust** is searching with  @neverBrexit All is fair in war and lost stuffies… We want to remind people that all the obvious places have all been searched. Try to think of places that are less obvious. Under low objects, between tight objects. #CrawleyCouldBeAnywhere #ComeHomeCrawley

 **MHooper** Maybe it is time to consider a replacement Crawley. When I was little my parents told me my stuffed Ox was so sad with missing me, it turned blue.  #ComeHomeCrawley #ThereIsMoreThanOneWaytoPetACat 

**TheConsultingDetective** @Mhooper Rosie is not an idiot. She would never be fooled by some replacement toy. She'd see through the ruse at once. 

**UmbrellasAreEssential** You were  @TheConsultingDetective … twice.

 **TheConsultingDetective** Stop fibbing,  @UmbrellasAreEssential. Or I'll call mummy. #NobodyWantsThat

 **MummyHolmes** I'm on twitter. I can read when you two squabble over stupid things. Mycroft replaced Bear twice. He found Bear many, many, many more times than that.  #ItDoesn'tMatterWhatYouWant. #MummySeesAll

**TheConsultingDetective** No, no, no. I would not be fooled by imitation. Rosie would never be fooled by an imitation. #TrainingHerEarly

 **MummyHolmes** Mycroft took great care with his recreation.  #YouKnowWhatHe'sLike

 **UmbrellasAreEssential** The key is knowing the origin of every spec of dirt, every torn stitch, and every severed leg, in this particular case. You must know the specific cause of every blemish.

 **TheConsultingDetective** Easy. 

**UmbrellaAreEssential** Then you must recreate each and every one in exactly the same manner, accounting for Rosie's dimensions… and you must manage a years worth of wear and tear in a matter of hours. Easy?

 **TheConsultingDetective** I can do that…..

 **MummyHolmes** Admitting you need help is not an act of weakness, not knowing when you need help is.  #HowManyTimesDoIHaveToTellYou #IQDoesNotEquateWithCommonSense

 **NotYorLandlady** Listen to your mother so  #CrawleyCanComeHome.

 **DontCallMeHarriet** the proper hashtag  #ComeHomeCrawley. 

**TheConsultingDetective** Mycroft…  #dontmakemebeg. 

**UmbrellasAreEssential** I'm watching all the video from Paddington Station.

 **LestradeAtTheYard** if  @Mummyholmes really does see all… 

**MummyHolmes** @UmbrellasAreEssential maybe he isn't quite the goldfish I had supposed, maybe… Go help your brother. I will watch the video. 

Mycroft turned up at the Baker Street flat 23 minutes later with 27 pristine Crawleys. 

Sherlock picked up the first Crawley and a pair of nail clippers. He began to sever the leg the same way Rosie had managed just a week before. 

Mycroft placed his hand on Sherlock's to still it. "Think." 

Sherlock bit his lower lip. "The layers, of course, the layers.. Oldest first and working forwards in time."

Mycroft nodded ever so slightly, "In my experience the base layer contains a rather unbelievable amount of drool." 

"John, we're going to need to borrow a dog. Go." 

Victoria Holmes paused the 3rd video feed and checked the fourth at a different angle. She made a cup of tea, baked a tray of biscuits, waited. 

Sherlock artfully dragged just one leg through a blob of blue paint while Mycroft loaded a syringe with hot cocoa. 

**ElephantsAreFree** It is 1:41 am in Los Angeles. I have an interview in 6 hours. I can't quit hitting refresh.  #HasCrawleyComeHome?

 **MummyHolmes** @LestradeAtTheYard check your DMS I have sent you a video tape. 

Lestrade watched as a harried mum's bag split open at the seams. She took her daughter's blanket and scooped up everything in one go and stuffed it all, without looking, into her daughter's rucksack. In her haste the mother doubtless never noticed she'd accidentally procured Crawley along with her spilled belongings. 

Lestrade went to Baker Street, grabbed a fresh Crawley, and left without Mycroft and Sherlock ever once looking up from their work. 40 minutes later he knocked on a door and offered a brand new Crawley in exchange for a much loved version.

Sherlock stood over his work, knelt down beside his work, crawled underneath his work and nodded "I think it is right…" 

Mycroft agreed. "If you're sure. Just one more little alteration." 

"It is perfect." 

Mycroft carefully cut a seam, inserted a microchip, and sewed it back up again. "A tracking device should Crawley2.0 go missing…" Mycroft smiled. 

It disturbed Sherlock how efficiently Mycroft managed that, he wondered how many other things, people Mycroft might have microchipped. 

Lestrade entered and placed the old Crawley next to the new. 

"Oh," Sherlock looked crestfallen. "Good." He tried to recover. "It's just we did all this work and I wonder…" 

John carried a red faced Rosie into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Rosie noticed first one and then the other Crawley on the table. She swallowed once, twice, three times and squirmed to get free. John let her down and she shot immediately to the table and grabbed both Crawleys. "TWINS!!!!!!" She ran to her room, both Crawleys clutched to her chest. 

Everybody laughed but Sherlock who was busy clearing his mind of everything needed to store every bit of information about a second spider. 

**NotYourLandlady** It is with great pleasure we announce that Crawley crawled home with his clone.  #ComeHomeCrawley #CrawleyCameHome. #CrawliesCameHome? #CrawleysCameHome


End file.
